Draco Malfoy
by Anitra Pachelbel
Summary: Draco Malfoy- One hardly ever stops to think about what that name truly implies... He will have grown out of his pathetic rant of childish insults to show the world what he really is- Evil.
1. Chapter 1 Insomnia

**DRACO MALFOY by Abagail Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If you recognize something that is mine I suggest you seek professional help.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy… One hardly ever stops to think about what that name truly implies. He will have grown out of his childish rant of pathetic insults to show the world what he really is –Evil.**

**A/N: Please review, you are free to flame, but only with reasonable causes. If you are going to tell me my story is bullshit then you better specify why. **

This is my 7th work of Draco Malfoy fan fiction and probably only the fourth decent one. 

I am a twelve (12) year old girl in junior high in England who reads too much. Consider that valuable information before flaming.

**PROLOGUE**

Draco Malfoy. One hardly ever stops to think about what that name truly implies. Evil? Hatred? Richness? Superiority?

This will not be your classical story where Draco Malfoy is a victim of pressure and of his father. Neither will this be a story of 'impossible love' between Draco and some Gryffindor. So I guess this is a warning. This is the story of Draco Malfoy returning to Hogwarts school of Magic for his sixth year in the Slytherin house.

In this story, Draco will not have a 'coming of age' and suddenly turn away from the dark side. In this story, Draco will not accept, or fight to accept a harsh crush on Harry Potter or some other male. 

Draco Malfoy WILL grow up in this story, not physically (Or if so, it is not important) but mentally. He will have grown out of his childish rant of pathetic insults,  He will have grown out of his need to feed of  the pain of others, which to him now is being a parasite.

He will also grow out of his simpletons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and gets new friends, well, new friend actually. Just one. But though many will not notice, the time for Draco Malfoy's revolution has come. And this time, his soul will be unleashed to show everyone who the world who Draco Malfoy really is, a being with unimaginable capacity of evil.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Draco Malfoy walked through the grounds of his manor; he walked in long swift strides as to not sink in the mud that the rain from the night before had left. There was nothing in particular running through his mind at the time. Nothing except perhaps the uncomfortably cold morning breeze against his face and the sickening smell of too many flowers.

He found annoying the fact that the area in which the manor was located was much too cold. He was wearing heavy cloaks and a scarf in late August! 

He had been a victim of insomnia since the day of his initiation, so he was unable to think clearly about the thoughts that would usually, by this time, be troubling his mind. 

He thought that perhaps he was hungry, and that perhaps that would let him think clearly, and maybe even to drive away his insomnia, because god knew that at that moment, all he needed was a good nap.

In one day he would be returning to Hogwarts, after his father had once more refused to enable him a private tutor, He said that he needed to socialize, something Draco regretted not being good at, because the truth was, that apart from his mother and father, Draco didn't really get along with anyone.

That was the only thing about his life that he sometimes thought could be regretted, but loneliness to him was not an issue. He made his life alone and lived it alone.

He walked into the manor through one of multiple back doors; the one closest the kitchen. The second he entered the kitchen, three house elves ran toward him rushing to be the first to attend, in the process treading over each other.

"Tea"

"B-b-black sir?"

"Chamomile"

Immediately the three house elves ran away to get what he had ordered. Lately Draco had struggled immensely to keep his hands off black tea. It had caffeine after all, and that only stimulated insomnia.

He then went into the breakfast room, where the elves would serve him his tea. He took off his scarf and placed it on a coat rack on his way into the room, and then he sat on the left side of a table for twenty people, on a tall throne-like chair made of polished oak and cushioned in linen. He then waited impatiently for his tea.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Finally, one of the house elves came back carrying a tray with a porcelain cup filled with tea of the requested flavor, a small silver container filled with sugar and a silver teaspoon. Draco limited himself to taking only the porcelain cup and carelessly signaling at the house elf to leave, the house elf doing so.

Few minutes after, Lucius entered with Narcissa close behind, Draco bowed his head slightly at each and they sat down. Lucius picked up a small bell placed by his portion of the table and rang it, signaling that it was time for breakfast.

A simple but good smelling breakfast appeared in front of each of the occupied places in the oversized table, and the three of them quietly began eating the way they had all been taught to.

After all of them had finished eating, and their dishes had disappeared, Lucius set his hands on the table and began to speak.

"You missed out on your sleep yet again. Is something troubling you son?" 

"No father, but I must admit, since my initiation, I have been a victim of insomnia."

"If you have trouble sleeping tonight you must come and seek me in my study. We have a very early start tomorrow and I need you to be well-rested for your return to Hogwarts. I expect you to come top of your class again."

"Of course"

"Excellent"

They all took this as a quote to leave and stood up. Narcissa walked toward her son.

"Do you want me to send house elves to pack for you?"

"Thank you for your kindness mother, but I would appreciate to pack my own bags this time."

"Of course, be sure to have it all done by an appropriate time"

"Yes mother"

They each walked to different sides of the mansion, Draco headed for his room.

He finally reached his room, which was perhaps too spacious for a young man, but suited his attitude. It was done in an old English style. Polished dark wood and wooden floorboards with the classically huge fireplace near the middle of the room with two dark green couches to take the heat of it, only one of them used.

In the far corner was his bed. Discrete but comfortably large, situated close to the door that lead to the bathroom, and finally in the corner opposite, a large bookshelf filled with all types of books, all of them arranged by alphabetical order of the author's names and beside that bookshelf, a large oak desk mostly bare at it's top with the exception of numerous quills and inkpots. 

He summoned a large open trunk and a black backpack, He then went toward the small door next to the desk that was his wardrobe. He opened it and began to pick out his school robes, his quidditch uniform… but an uncomfortable tingle in his arm interrupted him.

He lifted the long sleeve of his robe only to discover that the tingle was indeed coming from the mark. The dark mark.

He was being summoned to meet the dark lord, and he had exactly five minutes to present himself.

He dropped what he was holding and quickly changed into his finest robes, the delicate mask which had been awarded to him he also wore, and a heavy cloak with a hood, which he wore over his perfectly styled hair.

He then touched the golden ring which, when intended to be, was a portkey.

He appeared in a room that, besides the fact of it being near noon, was very dark. He could however make out two figures. One in front of the other.

The one behind was undoubtedly his father, and he had a much too worried face for Draco's liking, and the other one was Lord Voldemort, whose lidless eyes were glowing red, and whose lipless mouth was curled into a smirk.

*************************************************************

I promise that will be the most boring chapter of them all, and hopefully, also the shortest, but I can't promise anything.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**__**

_Luv Abby_


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings with Voldemort

**DRACO MALFOY by Abagail Malfoy **

**I changed my pen name to Anitra Pachelbel!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If you recognize something that is mine I suggest you seek professional help.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy… One hardly ever stops to think about what that name truly implies. He will have grown out of his childish rant of pathetic insults to show the world what he really is –Evil.**

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, And if you don't… well that's tough for you.

_Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after?_

_Master, master, you promised only lies._

_Laughter, laughter, all I hear and see is laughter._

_Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries.___

**Chapter two**

"Lucius!"

"Sir"

"I am sure you will allow me to speak to your son"

"Of course sir"

"Alone"

"Yes, yes of course sir"

With that as last, Lucius Malfoy retired from the dark room in which they stood in, leaving Draco alone with Lord Voldemort, Not a very comfortable position Draco knew.

"Draco"

"My Lord"

Draco bowed low, his proof of respect answered only by a snicker from the tall thin man standing near in front of him.

"You are exactly like your father, always bowing and speaking so… curtly" 

He murmured something inaudible and then snickered again, Draco Malfoy said nothing.

"You must be wondering why I summoned you here alone, so I will answer your doubts. 

There are a few people that have come to my attention in your school; People that are too powerful for my liking and are clearly against me.

I am afraid to say that you are the only true follower I have In Hogwarts therefore I have no other prospects.

I want these people exterminated, do you understand?"

It was Draco's turn to snicker.

"And may I ask how exactly you intend me to kill these people? Aveda Kedevra!?"

And then he burst out laughing. A proposition so daft from a person who was supposedly so wise, was undeniably quite amusing.

"I am terribly ashamed of my insolence sir, But I must say, your proposition is quite awkward. These people might be unaware at times, but I do not believe that they are so foolish and vacant.

It is clear that all of the staff can perform a tracking spell, the plan is pathetic my lord"

"So you dare question me? No one had done something that foolish for years. You have much to learn mister Malfoy, and I suggest you start soon. You will do as I say. The tactics you use are your problem, make sure you do things properly!"

Draco Malfoy felt acute pain crashing into his head, barely missing his right eye, the last thing he felt was a piece of parchment being thrown directly at him, the door crashing and his body hitting the floor.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

"Draco?"

"Son!?"

Draco opened one eye and saw the slightly flushed face of his father straight above him. Lucius let out a small sigh of relief, Though the man hardly ever showed it, he was very fond of his son.

Draco still felt pain in his head, but he could see clearly.

"Are you fit to stand?"

"Yes."

As if to prove it, Draco Malfoy stood up, taking the folded piece of parchment and hiding it subtly behind his robes, his father however, was not as slow as he sometimes wished he would be.

"What is that you have there?"

"It's nothing, It's…"

"Don't stutter."

Lucius Malfoy held out his hand as a clear signal to Draco to hand over the piece of parchment that he himself had not read. He did what he was signaled to do, the older man quickly snatching the piece of parchment.

In an untidy scrawl were listed the names of ten people.

"So, A list of names. What is this for?"

Draco knew it was useless to lie to his father, he was much too clever to believe lies, however well told they were.

"They are people I have to kill in Hogwarts."

Lucius turned his head abruptly to face his son,His eyes opened slightly wider than usual. Lucius muttered something, yet Draco was questioned no further. Lucius folded the note again and handed it to his son.

"Don't get caught"

Draco nodded.

Both men touched Lucius' staff and instantly disappeared.

Once they had made their entrance at the manor, Draco made his way to his room. His head was pounding heavily, it was beginning to blur his vision. He arrived at his room to find his bags already packed alongside with a small note on the top of his trunk.

_Draco:_

_I'm sorry, It was late. I sent Dinny to pack for you._

_Narcissa_

Draco silently thanked his mother as he walked toward the mirror in his bathroom.

He looked awful. There was a large wound over his right eye. It looked gruesome by cause of the dry blood framing the right side of his face.

He cleaned his face using water only, and wincing slightly at the contact of his wound and the cold water.

Despite the cold water, he was drowsy and of course sleepy. So, thinking of nothing better to do, he laid down on his bed, slowly pulling heavy duvets over his frail body, and then he did what he had not done in a long time. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"Draco, wake up"

Draco woke up feeling incredibly well rested, even though his head was still throbbing.

Narcissa drew the curtains, revealing a lazy morning sun.

"Wake up son, I trust you are feeling better. Today is your return to Hogwarts"

"Yes mother, I will be ready in a few minutes"

"Excellent. Are you sure you are feeling fine? You don't look well."

"Do not trouble yourself mother, I will be fine."

Narcissa smiled lightly to him before leaving the room.

Draco woke up hesitantly, he showered and robed himself and began to make his way to the breakfast table, unsurprised to find his baggage waiting for him.

Breakfast went quietly for the Malfoys. None of them raising their heads from the sight of their food, it was a rather awkward and uncomfortable silence, but it was finally broken by the sound of the three of them standing.

Lucius Malfoy was to take Draco to the station.

He kissed his mother goodbye and walked out of the breakfast room closely behind his father.

"How will we get there father?"

"We will use a portkey that will leave us in a hidden alley close to the station, then we will walk"

Draco nodded.

Once at the station, trying his best not to touch anything around him, he began to recognize people.

Lucius stopped walking, naturally, so did Draco.

"Son I am in a hurry. I must leave you here"

"Yes father"

"Be careful Draco."

With a curt nod he was gone.

Draco kept walking to the platform, quickly reaching it, and entering it quickly, oblivious to the stares he was receiving for his wounded face and his robes.

The platform was crowded, before he gave it much thought, he bumped into three figures. One raven-haired, another one red-headed and the last, a brunette. It was the dream team.

He stared at them with an amused smile.

"What do you want _Malfoy"_

"A lot of things"

He smirked and began to walk away.

"What, No witty comebacks this time?"

"And what got your _face?!"_

"No, no witty comebacks and if you don't mind, I need to get through, I have very important things to do, and Granger, my affairs are mine only"

Harry moved out of the way, and the trio watched him walk away dumbstruck.

Draco was feeling smug. At least he now knew who his first victim would be- Hermionie Granger.

_Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after?_

_Master, master, you promised only lies._

_Laughter, laughter, all I hear and see is laughter._

_Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries.___

Soooooooooo… That was it. I truly hope you liked it, because it was definitely fun to write.

I will update soon if you review.

If you have any suggestions, feel free to give them.

¡Review!

**_Anitra Pachelbel_**


End file.
